


Bendita la inocencia.

by ZacGreen



Series: JayDick Drabbles AU [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Comedy, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mari es tan inocente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacGreen/pseuds/ZacGreen
Summary: Mari ama a su padre y confía en el tío Jason para que lo cuide.





	Bendita la inocencia.

La incomodidad en la casa Grayson era inusual. Inconcebible. Simplemente no cuadraba con los únicos dos miembros de la familia. Pero el elefante en la habitación hacía que la cena fuera así. Mar’i miraba su plato distraída, jugando con la carne y sus verduras.

 

Los enormes y preciosos ojos verdes de la pequeña tamaraneana hacían que Jason se sintiera como el bastardo más impuro del mundo. Tan parecida a su padre, pensó Jason con un suspiro resignado. Dickintentaba hacerle conversación a su hija, hablando de lo genial que luciría el departamento para Halloween si se daban prisa para decorarlo.

 

El discurso nervioso del pajarito estaba siendo ignorado por la niña y por él mismo, pero era inevitable. Jason tomó su jugo de manzana porque “No vas a beber alcohol frente a mi hija de 8 años” había sido un argumento muy convincente desde el inicio de todo… lo que fuera que era esto.

 

Jason miró al techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo y dejó que el inútil de Grayson parloteara tanto como quisiera.

 

Eso lo haría sentirse mejor seguramente. Él mientras tanto pensaba en que seguramente sería mejor evitar la casa un tiempo. Tal vez así podría recuperar algo de su poca y muy pisoteada dignidad.

 

Pero entonces Mar’i se aclaró la garganta, exigiendo la atención de ambos adultos.

 

— ¿Por qué tío Jay estaba lastimándote? — preguntó con cuidado. No estaba segura, pero escuchó a su papá quejarse cuando él y su tío Jason llegaron del patrullaje. Y su tío estaba sobre su padre.

 

Dick se congeló. Y Jason ahogó una carcajada.

 

— No, Mar’i, nena… Eso no…— balbuceó Dick, torpe y estúpido como era.

 

— Tu papá es un descuidado, princesa. Y ya tiene cierta edad.— dijo poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa, en inclinándose hacia adelante.

 

La mirada indignada de Dick casi hace que su expresión seria se vaya al diablo. Mar’i enarcó las cejas, mostrando su sorpresa y luego cuando frunció el ceño, su enfado.

 

— ¡Debes tener cuidado papá! — exclamó soltando sus cubiertos y elevándose de la silla, tirando el cojín que usaba para sentarse de paso.

 

Tan linda, pensó Jason aguantando la risa.

 

En su lugar cruzó los brazos, y asintió con absoluta seriedad para reforzar lo dicho por su sobrina.

 

Dick le envió una mirada resentida pero se rindió. No podría negarle algo a Mar'i, y honestamente tampoco a Jason.


End file.
